Y a des jours où vaut mieux pas se lever
by Dr MAD and Co
Summary: Ca allait mal pour Dialga depuis quelques temps déjà... Rated T à cause du (petit) côté pervers.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous. J'avais cette histoire dans la tête depuis quelques jours et voilà le résultat...**

* * *

Y a des jours où vaut mieux pas se lever.

Dialga en avait marre.

Il avait beau être le légendaire qui contrôlait le Temps – ce qui était plutôt cool d'un point de vue externe – il avait aussi un GROS problème. Problème qui répondait au nom de Giratina.

Bon d'accord, il avait pollué son monde, mais il y avait sept ans de ça ! Et franchement, se faire courser dès qu'on sort de sa dimension pour faire un tour, c'était lourd à la fin ! Et il affrontait Palkia.

D'où la question : pourquoi c'était toujours lui et lui seul qui ramassait ?!

Peut-être que Giratina n'aimait pas taper sur les filles, et Palkia en était une. Et pas une des plus moches en plus, donc...

Mais Dialga n'était pas venu dans le Monde de Réalité pour rien. Aujourd'hui sortait le nouveau Smash Bros, et Arceus avait été clair sur le sujet :

\- Accélère le temps pour prendre le jeu avant les autres, et je t'envoie dans le Monde Inversé ! T'attendras ton tour comme tout le monde, légendaire ou pas !

Ce à quoi Dialga avait répondu par une tête horrifiée. Passer ses derniers jours en compagnie de Giratina, peu pour lui, merci ! Il passerait son temps à se faire taper dessus, et à servir de punching ball au maître de la distortion, ce qui n'intéressait guère l'envieux du dernier jeu sur la Wii.

Donc, il pria pour que le renégat ne soit pas en train de regarder les bulles du monde des hommes, et après avoir vérifié qu'il lui restait encore de la Poké-monnaie, Dialga sortit de chez lui. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas aller dans la boutique lui-même. Il demanderait à un gosse via une petite manipulation et son Orbe Adamant.

Il plana entre les nuages pour ne pas se faire voir, et arriva à Vestigion. Maintenant, mettre la main sur un gosse. Avisant un gamin, il matérialisa son orbe au milieu du chemin que le petit bout d'homme empruntait, et attendit qu'il touchât l'objet avec ses mains pour lui demander ce petit service.

\- Hé regardez les gars ! Ce caillou a la forme d'un ballon de foot !

Et comme annoncé, les gamins firent une partie de foot avec l'Orbe Adamant, ce qui vexa Dialga. Et bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas le récupérer car ils jouaient à côté d'un point d'eau et comme Giratina aurait pu le voir...

PLOUF !

Dialga bouillonnait intérieurement. Les gosses avaient shooté dans son précieux Orbe, et il avait atterrit dans l'eau. Il dû plonger et le chercher après le départ des gamins, et des ondes se reflétèrent à la surface comme il saisissait son Orbe dans la gueule.

Le contrôleur du Temps décolla en quatrième vitesse et passa l'heure suivante à essayer d'expliquer à Giratina que le nouveau Smash Bros sur Wii était sorti, et qu'après avoir acheté le jeu, il rentrerait chez lui pour l'essayer.

Giratina ne voulut rien savoir, et arrivés au-dessus de Voilaroc, le renégat lui envoya une Aurasphère qui fit tomber le légendaire du temps en l'assommant à moitié.

Dialga connut les joies du saut à l'élastique sans élastique, et aussi le nombre de couches qui constituaient le toit du Q.G de la Team Galaxie, ainsi que leurs compositions. Il se ramassa correctement dans la section des Sciences, en plein dans une cuve de produits chimiques.

Pendant que Pluton (le nouveau commandant de la Team car Hélios avait disparu) gémissait sur la perte de ses produits, Dialga tentait de se redresser et de se débarrasser de la cuve pleine d'acide qui lui était tombée dessus.

Ses pieds lui firent prendre connaissance que l'acide, bah ça dissout et Dialga sautilla un moment sur la passerelle, en hurlant de douleur. Je dis 'un moment' car la passerelle n'était pas conçue pour supporter le poids de Dialga, et donc inutile de préciser qu'elle s'effondra quand Giratina y rajouta le sien.

Les scientifiques présents dans le coin se dispersèrent, et Giratina faucha avec sa queue un levier, qui alla frapper le commandant Mars et Dialga. La femme se désintégra, pas le légendaire du temps car il était immortel, et une épaisse fumée blanche se dégagea.

\- Aïe ! Gémit Dialga en se massant la tête.

Il poussa un cri comme Giratina le toisait de toute sa hauteur et se mit à courir. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus rien dans l'attitude du renégat qui indiquait à son adversaire qu'il allait se faire défoncer. Dialga se retrouva coincé contre un mur (ce qu'il pensait car la fumée l'empêchait de tout voir correctement), et fit face au maître du Monde Inversé. Il était étonné.

Giratina avait cessé ses cris de menaces, pour se mettre à siffler. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat plutôt joyeux, et il amena sa tête à la hauteur de celle de Dialga. Dialga qui constata enfin que bah, en fait Giratina était bien trop grand maintenant.

Le contrôleur du Temps recula et heurta ce qu'il croyait être un mur. En fait, quand la fumée partit totalement, il vit qu'il était face à une humaine, dans une glace. Dialga bougea la tête. L'humaine aussi. Il écarquilla les yeux, et elle fit de même.

De plus en plus affolé, il amena ses mains -humaines comme il le constatait- à la hauteur de sa tête, et se frotta les joues. Il tourna sur lui-même et la jupe que portait le commandant Mars plus tôt tourna aussi. Il avait les cheveux rouges.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à un Giratina plus que sous le charme, puis à lui-même une nouvelle fois, puis encore à Giratina... Avant de se mettre à courir comme un poulet sans tête !

\- AHHH ! C'est une blague !

Bon sang ! Il arrivait à parler ! Et il avait une voix drôlement aiguë ! Dans sa course, il percuta un transistor et s'étala de tout son long. L'objet se mit en marche.

 _Say you, say me..._

\- WHAAAAAT ?!

Dialga changea la musique, pendant que Giratina s'approchait un peu plus de lui. Il était un pokémon mort ! Quoique Giratina ne semblait pas presser de l'achever...

 _And so it goes, and so it goes..._

\- Non ! Hurla le légendaire en appuyant sur des touches au pif.

 _You belong to me and I belong to you..._

CLIC

 _Avant toi c'était rien,_

 _Sinon un préambule..._

CLIC

 _Il y a toi et moi, et le désir que t'as pour elle..._

CLIC

 _Quand tu souris, je m'envole au paradis..._

CLIC

 _I heard there was a secret code,_

 _That David played..._

CLIC

Dialga balança encore quelques chansons d'amour en cherchant comment ce truc s'éteignait pendant que Giratina devenait de plus en plus chaud. Et oui, Giratina était un mâle, de plus en plus excité par la féminité de Dialga. Le contrôleur du temps comprenait que le renégat ne le reconnaissait pas sous cette forme.

 _I have died, everyday waiting for you..._

CLIC. CLIC. CLIC.

\- Ahhh !

 _On s'est aimé comme on se quitte..._

\- Là ! Écoute ça ! Trancha le légendaire du temps. C'est fini entre nous ! Rajouta-t-il en brandissant la radio sous le nez du renégat.

Giratina n'était pas d'accord. Il abattit le bout de sa queue sur le poste et la musique de Lionel Richie revint en boucle.

\- Oh non ! Gémit le pokémon maintenant sous forme humaine.

Et pour finir, Dialga heurta l'éclairage et ce dernier se mit à diffuser une lumière comme celle que les DJ balancent lors des slows. Le pokémon humain vira au rouge, et recula de plus belle en gesticulant et criant :

\- Au secours ! C'est pas moi pour la musique ! Ni pour l'éclairage violet ! Et pourquoi t'as des cœurs à la place des yeux ?!

Giratina tourna sa tête et se mira dans la vitre, histoire de confirmer les dires de Dialga, avant d'émettre un petit 'Grrr !' qui tenait tout du pervers sexuel qui souhaitait s'en faire une sur le moment. Dialga pâlit un peu plus en imaginant la scène.

\- Arrêtez-les ! Hurla une voix au loin.

Dialga se crispa comme des agents de la Team Galaxie leur fonçait dessus, mais Giratina prit les devants. Il lança un cri qui tenait tout de King Kong, et saisit délicatement Dialga/Mars entre ses griffes, et décolla.

\- Pourquoi moi ?! Gémit-il quand le renégat sema les hommes.

Il plana quelques temps supplémentaires, et lança de tous petits cris pendant que Dialga se lamentait mentalement. Dire qu'il était juste venu pour un jeu à la base ! Bon, au moins la Team Galaxie lui avait épargné un Dialga X Giratina, mais quand même !

\- Heu..., se risqua-t-il, toujours effrayé à l'idée que Giratina sache sa vraie identité et ne se venge sur lui. Giratina ?

Le légendaire sentit qu'il avait capté son attention.

\- Ça t'ennuierait de bien vouloir te poser ? J'ai un peu mal au cœur là...

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Seulement, si Giratina accepta de se poser, ce fut dans le Monde Inversé, ce qui n'arrangeait pas du tout Dialga à ce moment. Il la libéra (oui, on va dire 'elle' puisqu'il est sous forme humaine), et Dialga/Mars tenta de partir en courant.

Giratina émit un petit sifflement de désaccord, et lui coupa la route. Dialga se raidit comme le souffle chaud du renégat lui glissait sur le visage.

\- Grrr...

 _Je fais QUOI, là ?!_ Se dit-elle en reculant un peu.

Giratina commença à l'immobiliser avec ses tentacules, ce qui fit encore plus peur à Dialga. Elle rougit un peu et le renégat finit à l'apogée de son excitation. Là où ça coinça fut au moment où les tentacules de Giratina remontèrent sous la jupe de Dialga/Mars. Cette dernière, bien qu'effrayée, s'offensa et lui décocha une tarte.

Giratina gronda en la relâchant, bien que la gifle ne lui ai pas vraiment fait mal, pendant que Dialga venait de réaliser qu'elle avait giflé un autre légendaire.

\- Je baise jamais le premier soir, pervers ! Hurla-t-elle, avant de reculer, apeurée par son audace.

Giratina abaissa sa tête d'un air triste, ce qui, d'une certaine manière peina un peu Dialga.

\- Bon... Heu... C'est pas grave ! Hé... Giratina ?! Recommence pas, c'est tout...

Le renégat releva sa tête et la regarda avec cet air vraiment amoureux. Dialga se fit une raison. Giratina en pinçait pour elle.

\- Tu voudrais pas me ramener dans le Monde de Réalité des fois ?!

Giratina lui tourna autour, sans pour autant se résigner à ouvrir un portail.

\- Dire que je voulais juste le nouveau Smash Bros..., pleura-t-elle.

Le renégat la fixa, avant de partir via un vortex. Dialga épousseta sa jupe, avant de se mirer dans l'eau d'une petit mare du Monde Inversé. Elle était canon, c'était sûr ! Elle réajusta un peu ses cheveux et sentit une petite bosse dans une de ses poches. Un nécessaire à maquillage !

Ayant déjà observé une de ses dresseuses dans des temps anciens où il s'était fait capturer pour ne plus s'ennuyer, Dialga s'appliqua du fard à paupières, mit un peu de rouge à lèvres, et se poudra les joues. Contente du résultat, elle se surprit à tourner sur elle-même pendant que Giratina revenait.

Elle sursauta comme il lui tendait un bouquet de roses, ainsi que le jeu et une Wii.

\- Oh ! Merci ! T'es sympa en fait…

Compliment qui fit son effet, car Giratina parti en vrilles et loopings autour de Dialga, qui lâcha un petit 'hé, hé', gênée par ce qu'elle avait dit sans réfléchir.

\- Manque plus que le resto, la déclaration et la bague. Ça sera le pompon..., marmonna-t-elle, un peu énervée et effrayée car Giratina lui tendait les roses avec un grosse insistance proche de l'hystérie dans son regard.

Sauf qu'elle parla plus fort que prévu, et malheureusement, Giratina l'entendit. Pendant que Dialga hurlait un 'Non ! Giratina ! Non !', le renégat l'avait emmenée dans une boutique de fringues à Voilaroc.

Après avoir fait fuir toutes les personnes du Défi Mode sauf les employés qu'il avait séquestré pendant que Dialga fut contrainte de se choisir des vêtements sexy (elle avait pas le choix, c'était Giratina qui lui choisissait les tenues et lui donnait via ses tentacules et il prenait que des jupes courtes cet obsédé !), Dialga finit par prendre une jupe bleue claire (elle avait quand même réussi à choisir au moins la couleur) et un haut gris, un peu de la couleur de son orbe qui en faisait malheureusement plus voir que ce qu'une femme normale aurait souhaité.

Elle dû aussi négocier pour avoir des collants bleus marines, et la caissière parvint à les virer de la boutique après leur avoir fait un rabais de 99 % sur le prix initial si Giratina cessait de défoncer la toiture avec sa grande taille.

Dialga gémit alors qu'il fallait qu'elle passe chez le coiffeur (qui dû lui faire une coiffure de mariage sous l'insistance de Giratina) et il la remaquilla de sorte à ce que le bleu soit la couleur principale cher elle.

Ils passèrent à la bijouterie, et pendant que Giratina restait dehors (le bijoutier aurait refusé de vendre une parure sinon, et Dialga avait dû user de son 'charme' pour convaincre le renégat d'attendre dehors), et elle demanda un téléphone portable.

Dialga passa par la porte de derrière et composa le numéro d'urgence d'Arceus.

\- Oui, allô ? Le maître divin du monde pokémon, temporel, spatial, et inversé ? Je vous écoute ?

\- C'est Dialga à l'appareil. J'ai un gros problème ! Au secours !

\- Allons bon... J'espère que c'est important !

\- Oui, j'ai été cherché un jeu sur Wii qui sortait aujourd'hui, Giratina m'a attaqué dans le Q.G de la Team Galaxie à Voilaroc, j'ai été changée en humaine je ne sais comment, et maintenant, il me fait la cour ! Fais quelque chose !

\- Je peux pas ! Suis occupé !

\- Arceus ! Je veux pas être insistante, mais fait quelque chose ! Je t'en prie !

\- Impossible ! Mewtwo et Lucario sont en train de me flanquer une raclée sur le nouveau Smash Bros ! A plus je dois y retourner !

\- Quoi ?!

Mais le Dieu avait déjà raccroché et Dialga beugla des 'Arceus !' de détresse dans le combiné, avant de se rendre compte que Giratina la fixait.

\- Oh, c'était Cynthia. Ma grand-mère, se justifia-t-elle. Elle va faire un combat et est furieuse car je ne peux pas y assister... Elle m'a insulté et j'ai fait de même, inventa à la va vite Dialga.

Giratina lui jeta une bague que Dialga enfila au doigt pour le faire taire, puis ils durent se casser en quatrième vitesse, car le renégat n'avait pas réglé le bijoutier qui était furax.

\- Et si on allait manger à la Ligue, proposa-t-elle, un peu nerveuse. Comme ça, mamie Cynthia me verra et on pourra manger après son combat. C'est une bonne idée, non ?

Le renégat émit un grondement d'accord, avant de laisser une Dialga résignée monter sur sa tête, en tenue de soirée.

\- Si tu vas trop vite, tu vas me décoiffer, lança-t-elle pour éviter qu'il ne la ramène trop vite à la Ligue.

Dialga cherchait une solution à son problème quand Giratina atterrit. Il fit déguerpir tout le monde, pendant que le pokémon sous forme humaine accourait vers Cynthia.

\- Ah ! Grand-mère ! Tu es là!

\- Pardon ?! Commença la championne de Sinnoh avant d'apercevoir Giratina et de se raidir.

Le renégat la salua en inclinant sa tête, et Dialga l'entraîna dans les toilettes pour filles après avoir décrété au légendaire qu'elles devaient parler shopping et plats légers... Un truc de filles quoi.

Giratina avala les amuses-bouches qu'il voyait en attendant la jolie humaine qu'il avait rencontré, pendant que Dialga s'empressait d'expliquer la situation à la championne.

\- Faites quelque chose ! Arceus refuse de me répondre !

\- Mais j'y peux rien, moi ! Tâcha de se défendre Cynthia.

\- Joignez-le ! Ou un autre truc comme ça ! Je veux pas finir ma vie avec Giratina qui me déteste à la base. S'il découvre mon identité, je suis un légendaire mort !

\- Bon, bon... J'ai qu'à dire que mes combats ont été annulés, et que je vais manger avec vous... Ça va le freiner dans ses ardeurs. Je verrais ensuite, mais si tu m'appelles encore une fois 'grand-mère' ou 'mamie' Cynthia, je te garantis que l'hôpital, c'est tout droit.

\- Merci ! Merci beaucoup !

Elles ressortirent et mirent le plan en place. Giratina fit un peu la gueule, mais il ne tapait pas sur les personnes âgées, et encore moins quand elles étaient aussi jolies que Cynthia, et il se tint bien à table, en attendant d'être servi. La championne de Sinnoh fit des pieds et des mains au cuisinier qui leur fit des plats si bons que Giratina en avala les assiettes avec, ce qui fit hurler de rire la 'mamie' de Dialga.

Cynthia tenait la chandelle, et Dialga attendait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour elle. Giratina avait mangé tout le stock à lui tout seul pendant qu'elles parlaient dans les chiottes, et les deux filles durent se rabattre sur les hot dogs et les glaces du stand d'à côté, pendant que les gens tremblaient de peur derrière leurs étals.

Enfin, Cynthia bombarda Arceus de sms et il répondit en lui envoyant une photo de lui explosant Mewtwo et Lucario sur le dernier Smash Bros.

\- Trop cool ! Il a aussi Smash Bros ! Le veinard ! Commenta Cynthia, pendant que Giratina et Dialga étaient penchés sur la photo.

\- T'as vu, grand-mère connaît bien Arceus ! Elle est trop cool ! Lâcha Dialga qui se fit écraser le pied par sa 'mamie', qui lui jeta un regard noir.

Giratina saisit ensuite Dialga entre ses griffes et décréta par des cris rauques qu'il était temps de partir. Dialga gémit de peur intérieurement, mais ne savait plus quoi faire pour gagner du temps.

\- Et grand-mère ! On peut pas la laisser là !

Le renégat jeta un coup d'oeil à la championne de Sinnoh, avant d'incliner solennellement sa tête, et de décoller. Ils volèrent pendant quelques minutes, avant d'entendre les sirènes de la police.

\- Ils sont là !

Giratina se posa, pendant que Dialga reconnaissait les commerçants chez qui ils étaient passés plus tôt. Cynthia était avec eux.

\- Ils sont partis sans payer ! Déclara le bijoutier.

\- Ils m'ont forcée à faire un rabais ! Hurla la caissière de Défi Mode.

\- Et ils ont démoli la moitié de mon salon ! Gronda le coiffeur.

\- Sans parler qu'ils ont mangé tout le stock du restaurant de la Ligue Pokémon et qu'ils sont partis sans payer, finit calmement Cynthia.

\- Oh oh..., marmonna Dialga.

L'agent Belladonis se planta devant le 'couple' et dit :

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Tout ce que vous déclarerez pourra être retenu contre vous !

Comme Giratina ne se voyait pas laisser sa future fiancée à cet intrus, il commença à se battre, pendant que Dialga hurlait de peur entre les griffes du renégat. Ils firent un tel tintamarre -humains et pokémons- qu'une vive lumière apparut.

Arceus arriva sur le champ de bataille et tout le monde se tut. Le dieu posa au loin sa manette de Wii, et gronda :

\- Vous faites un tel boucan que j'arrive plus à jouer tranquillement au nouveau Smash Bros sortit aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

Il reçut de telles critiques à propos de Giratina et de sa nouvelle petite copine que le Dieu se retourna vers Dialga et dit:

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai... Voilà, tout redevient comme avant.

Dialga eut un soupir de soulagement, avant de se rendre compte que si Arceus lui rendait sa forme normale maintenant, Giratina allait sûrement lui faire payer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le signaler au maître de tous, que Dialga retrouvait sa forme légendaire et ce, en embrassant Giratina sur la bouche !

Les deux se rejetèrent en arrière en secouant la tête, et s'essuyant la bouche entre leurs pattes. Comme Arceus répondit aussi aux requêtes des hommes, ils partirent, de même que lui, et Dialga soupira.

 _Ouf... Tout est redevenu normal... J'ai plus qu'à aller chercher ce jeu et à rentrer._

Il sentit une aile noire lui tapoter l'épaule et se tourna vers un Giratina au regard plus que meurtrier. Dialga déglutit nerveusement en reculant.

Et depuis cette histoire, on raconte que le trou de la couche d'Ozone fut apparu à ce jour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici une petite suite d'une fiction que j'avais écrite il y a fort, fort longtemps. J'ai eu un commentaire dessus de la part de deux personnes irrécupérables, c'est pour ça que je les adore et que je les remercie, donc voici une petite aventure concoctée après l'incident de la Team Galaxie.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.**

* * *

Dialga n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de ses cuisantes blessures contre Giratina, et ce, quatre mois après l'humiliation qu'il avait subit auprès du Dieu des dieux lui-même, et du renégat. Chaque mouvement était douloureux, mais bon, comment aurait-il pu expliquer à son ennemi que la transformation en humaine était purement et simplement accidentelle ?

Il avait donc séché si on pouvait le dire, les divers Conseils de légendaires à la Salle du Jugement, car il n'arrivait même plus à sortir de chez lui. Un jour, il eu une visite bizarre, aux confins de sa dimension. Dialga soupira mentalement, avant de se risquer à laisser rentrer l'intrus. Si c'était Giratina... Et ben, il y serait jusqu'au cou, quoi...

Latias entra et alla le saluer de son petit rire cristallin. Dialga était étonné qu'un autre légendaire vienne le voir. Le joli pokémon blanc et rouge lui tourna autour d'un air inquiet, mais le contrôleur du Temps s'essaya à la rassurer en lui prouvant qu'il pouvait à nouveau se déplacer, ce qu'il fit dans un craquement sinistre qui ne visa pas à la rassurer du tout.

Elle le suivit donc dans le Monde de Réalité, où ils s'arrangèrent pour s'installer dans un coin loin de flaques d'eau et autres moyens de reflets. Là, Latios ne tarda pas à arriver, et les frères et sœurs décidèrent de remonter le moral à Dialga.

Comme le craignait celui-ci, tous les légendaires et un bon nombre d'humains étaient au courant de sa mésaventure avec Giratina, et Dialga savait que s'il tentait de remettre les pieds au Conseil, il serait la risée de tous.

Chose curieuse, d'après Latias, Giratina n'était pas reparu lui non plus au Conseil. Visiblement, les deux avaient la pétoche. Dialga le devina à son air détendu, car la jolie légendaire en avait aussi peur, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Latios les conduisit jusque dans la ville natale où les humains les vénéraient. Dialga n'apprécia pas vraiment le plan – car il faut dire que la ville était entourée d'eau – mais Latias acheva de le convaincre avec un joli petit sourire plaqué sur son adorable minois.

Le contrôleur du Temps arriva donc dans un parc magnifique, avec une fontaine contenant l'orbe des deux petits légendaires, et une balançoire. Elle insista pour que Dialga s'y essaie, avant de pleurer car la corde s'était rompue sous son poids. Dialga lui fit une tête désolée, alors que Latios les avait laissés en tête à tête.

Les vieilles douleurs du pokémon bleu se réveillèrent, et Dialga dut s'allonger un moment pour qu'elles cessent. Latias chantonna en lui ramenant des baies diverses, et il les mangea avec reconnaissance.

Un grondement sonore fit raidir tout le monde, et l'instant d'après, Giratina arriva en plein milieu du pique-nique. Dialga, totalement paniqué, se releva d'un bond pour se manger la branche basse qui était au-dessus de sa tête. Giratina lui fit un sourire sadique en ricanant d'un rire qui évoquait plutôt un homme en train de s'étrangler.

Seulement, Latias se refusait à voir un combat pokémon, surtout chez elle. Elle alla donc se planter entre le renégat et le contrôleur du Temps, avec un sifflement furieux. Giratina s'arrêta aussitôt, voyant qu'il avait affaire à une jolie fille. Il ne tapait jamais sur les damoiselles (ou les grand-mères comme Cynthia, il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Ah, ce qu'elle était belle, cette blonde...).

Néanmoins, il la flaira dans tous les sens, pendant que Dialga tentait de se tirer comme il le pouvait. Un poids s'abattit sur sa queue, et il apprit quand il se retourna qu'il s'agissait d'une des six pattes de Giratina. Latias gronda à l'adresse de Giratina qui se recula en lâchant – à regrets – la queue de son adversaire légendaire.

Ensuite, Latias força Dialga à se relever (ce qu'il fit douloureusement et avec des craquements sonores dignes d'un papy de 90 ans, au grand plaisir de l'autre pokémon), puis elle regarda successivement les deux divinités de Sinnoh avec un regard suppliant. Giratina et Dialga se regardèrent ensuite, et pour une fois, ils furent d'accord sur un point. Ils ne feraient jamais la paix.

Latias prit un air déçu, tandis que Latios revenait avec des bougies et un gâteau. Sa petite sœur sauta de joie, pendant que Dialga percutait que c'était l'anniversaire de la jolie légende. Giratina lâcha lui-aussi un cri étranglé, avant de saluer tout le monde et de se précipiter vers la sortie. Ensuite, il s'acharna à râler sur Dialga qui avait eu la même idée au même moment, et surtout parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux coincé leurs augustes fesses dans la fin du passage.

Après un grand moment passé à essayer toutes les positions possibles (les esprits tordus, allez voir ailleurs... Enfin, je dis ça, mais quand on lit la première histoire, c'est aussi valable pour moi), Giratina et Dialga finirent par se trouver dehors ensemble.

Le contrôleur du Temps recula d'un air gêné et apeuré, alors que le renégat avait envie de lui faire sa fête. À ce moment, Latios sortit en saluant les deux autres, l'air de vouloir chercher un cadeau. Il se changea en homme (une des particularité de ce pokémon), et fit un signe que Latias voudrait être trop déçue s'ils n'assistaient pas à son anniversaire.

Les deux autres pokémons levèrent les yeux au ciel, avant que Dialga ne tente nonchalamment une patte à Giratina, qui après un léger instant d'hésitation, la secoua avec une aile.

\- Oui, oui, entendirent-ils. Chère madame, ce bijou vous va à ravir.

Ils se regardèrent, avant de se diriger vers la source des voix. Effectivement, au bout de la rue sans issue (si on ignorait qu'il y avait un passage secret), se tenait une bijouterie. Giratina regarda Dialga avec un air de dégoût (il repensait sûrement à Mars/Dialga), avant de se risquer à y aller à découvert.

Les humains présents les ignorèrent, et la vue du renégat fit s'envoler les quelques pokémons de type Vol sur la place. Dialga le rejoignit en boitant, et ils se surprirent à admirer les divers bijoux en vitrine.

Topaze, émeraude, saphir, rubis... Que de belles couleurs. Dialga et Giratina se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, avant que le pokémon renégat fasse un signe de tête indiquant à Dialga de s'y risquer en premier. Les deux humains qui étaient rentrés ne voyaient pas le manège des deux légendaires, alors que Giratina s'évertuait à pousser le pokémon bleu dans l'ouverture trop étroite de la porte en lui flanquant des coups de tête dans le derrière.

Il recula un bon peu, avant de le charger avec un Revenant ' _made in Giratina'_ qui acheva de faire rentrer Dialga dans la boutique, et fit s'écrouler le pan du mur contenant la porte. Le pokémon bleu se releva que pour choper un lumbago, et le renégat leva les yeux au ciel en sifflant de rage. Dialga étouffa un rire gêné, alors que Giratina faisait hurler de peur le bijoutier et sa cliente.

\- J'ai une femme et trois enfants à char...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Giratina lui enfonçait une topaze dans le gosier, presque de la taille de son orbe.

Ensuite, le renégat vira la femme par la fenêtre (en hurlant), et cassa le mécanisme protégeant les bagues. L'alarme se mit à brailler dans tous les sens, alors que Dialga – agacé – stoppait le temps et les machines. Giratina hocha la tête d'un air approbateur, et il saisit le coffret de parures dans sa gueule.

\- Non ! Jura le bijoutier qui avait réussi à recracher le diamant. C'est très fra...

Giratina l'obligea à la fermer par un de ses regards que lui seul savait faire, alors que Dialga le regardait d'un air plutôt désolé. Le renégat saisit la première parure, mais le pokémon légendaire bleu secoua négativement la tête. Le renégat en prit une autre, qui n'eut pas plus de succès, ensuite il fut obligé de choper le bijoutier qui tentait de se faire la malle, et de le caler entre ses griffes, pendant que Dialga était chargé de déballer les parures.

S'en suivirent de longues minutes pendant lesquelles aucun des pokémons ne trouva d'idée. Dialga fit craquer son dos pour annuler son beau tour de reins, avant que Giratina ne lui enfile la parure sur la tête. Le contrôleur du Temps l'enleva aussitôt pour se prendre un coup d'aile dans la tronche, ce qui lui fit cracher l'une des trois dents qu'il lui restait.

Il siffla avec la ferme intention d'utiliser Hurle-Temps sur le pokémon banni, mais la vue du bijoutier marmonnant des 'maisj'ysuispourrienetj'airiendemandémoi' l'arrêta. Il soupira, pendant que Giratina lui replaçait le bijou sur la tête.

Le renégat parut satisfait, mais Dialga n'arrivait pas à voir l'idée générale. Il commença à abattre sa queue un peu partout, alors que le bijoutier beuglait :

\- ARRETEZ ! Y A UN MIROIR DANS LA PIECE DU FOND ! MAIS PAR PITIE LAISSEZ MES BIJOUX TRANQUILLES!

Giratina ouvrit les griffes de son cou, et l'homme retomba violemment sur les fesses. Il tenta de se faire la malle, mais le renégat abattit brutalement sa queue sur le sol, et l'homme marmonna à la place qu'il allait chercher ledit miroir.

* * *

\- Avec cette parure là, dit le bijoutier d'un air blasé. Cela fait ressortir votre teint, et rend votre beauté éclatante.

Giratina avait subtilisé une cliente habillée en rouge et blanc, et ils s'essayaient à voir ce qui irait le mieux. Les deux légendes n'étaient toujours pas d'accord, et la dame gronda :

\- Bon, j'vais pas non plus y passer trois heures ! Si les parures vont pas, trouvez un collier !

Le bijoutier était à deux doigts d'en prendre un et de vérifier si la poutre de son magasin était assez solide avec...

Le choix du collier se fit au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, puis il fallut trouver une bague (Dialga ne chercha même pas à choisir pour ce bijou-là), et encore des boucles d'oreilles. Réflexion faite, Latias n'avait pas de trous aux oreilles, même quand elle était en humaine, donc ça servait à rien.

\- _Ici l'agent Belladonis et les policiers présents autour de la région de Hoenn. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation... Relâchez lentement les otages, et tâchons de négocier ça d'homme à homme._

Giratina et Dialga se raidirent, avant que le pokémon bleu ne stoppe le temps généralement, et qu'ils sortent (en détruisant ce qui restait du bâtiment) du magasin. Alors que Giratina faisait sauter tous les humains sur son chemin (si je vous fait une description, sachez qu'elle risque d'être un peu... Malsaine), Dialga faisait un minimum attention où il posait les pieds.

Le renégat tenait le collier (un magnifique saphir gros comme une pièce de deux euros, ornementé d'une chaîne en or avec des fines fleurs), et avait laissé à Dialga la bague, qui n'en était pas moins conséquente.

Puis ils arrivèrent à la pâtisserie, où ils mangèrent tout, avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient _censés_ ramener un petit gâteau à Latias, pour qu'elle souffle ses bougies. Giratina voulait qu'il y ait du miel dedans, ce à quoi Dialga le regarda d'un air de dire 'c'est pour toi, ou pour elle ?'

Le renégat ne releva pas et ils firent une chasse aux cuisiniers qui s'étaient tous tirés quand les monstres d'une tonne et demi à deux étaient arrivés. Il fallut ensuite choisir une recette adéquate, empêcher Giratina de goûter à chacun des plats, et ce, le plus en douceur possible, puis convaincre la police que ça n'était pas un kidnapping pour demande de rançon (vu la valeur des bijoux, ils étaient assez riche pour acheter la Team Rocket), mais simplement un anniversaire légendaire.

Les cuisiniers étaient assez sympas dans l'ensemble, puisqu'ils emballèrent les gâteaux et les bijoux. Ensuite, Dialga avisa une magnifique devanture, où l'homme aurait pu lire 'Verrerie de Murano'. Giratina cracha devant la devanture et sur les pieds de Dialga qui ne releva pas. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de se taper dessus maintenant, et ses blessures lui cuisaient toujours.

Faut aussi préciser que Giratina l'avait fait prisonnier d'une sculpture de glace pendant des lunes, et qu'il l'avait martyrisé alors que Dialga ne pouvait même plus bouger pour rendre les coups. Foutu pokémon banni !

\- Excusez-moi ! Lâcha une petite vieille aux pieds du renégat, nullement impressionnée. Que l'on aime point le verre et l'art, est une chose, mais que l'on insulte l'artiste qui a eu le courage de souffler tout ce qui se trouve dans cette boutique... Je ne tolérerais point !

Giratina lui rugit après, ce à quoi la dame lui conseilla le dentifrice. Dialga partit dans un fou-rire incontrôlable, et les deux minutes suivantes ressemblèrent à l'activité que se livrent Astérix et Obélix face à un magnifique camp romain dans une Gaulle lointaine.

\- Fallait le dire que c'était pour un anniversaire ! S'enthousiasma la vieille qui tenait les paquets que Giratina avait lâché dans le feu de l'action. Mr Murano ! Des clients pour vous !

Les deux légendes arrêtèrent de se battre pour protester contre la dame, mais celle-ci était déjà dans l'arrière boutique. L'artiste se pointa, zyeuta les présents, et dit :

\- Oui, oui... J'ai ce qu'il vous faut, messi... Chers pokémons légendaires. Attendez donc une petite heure, et je suis à vous !

L'heure en question parut interminable, puis des touristes arrivèrent en masse pour admirer le pokémon lié au Temps. Dialga prit la pose, sous les regards ébahis des humains, qui le mitraillèrent en masse.

\- See that beautiful color ! Dit une femme.

\- Oh, mein Gött ! En dit un autre.

-Magnificia !

Les légendaires ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre, puis Giratina poussa Dialga dans la fontaine pour se retrouver sous le feu des projecteurs. Dialga en ressortit (mouillé, c'est pas James Bond), et gronda d'un air rageur auprès de l'autre, avant que ses articulations ne lui rappellent que ça n'était pas le moment de jouer au con.

\- Hé ! C'est Giratina ! Le pokémon renégat ! S'exclama quelqu'un dans la foule qui visiblement le connaissait. Il va tous nous buter !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, la place se vida, au moment ou Mr Murano donnait un paquet cadeau au pokémon bleu.

\- Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser...

Il s'éloigna en hâte, pendant que Dialga et Giratina faisaient le compte total. Sept gâteaux assez conséquents, un collier, des boucles d'oreilles et une bague. Ainsi qu'un cadeau inconnu qui semblait être en verre... Était-ce bien suffisant ?

A ce moment, Latios revint d'un air bien gai et applaudit quand il vit les paquets devant les légendes de Sinnoh. Dialga et Giratina se fixèrent d'un air satisfait, tandis que Latios prenait le paquet inconnu dans ses pattes.

Ils hâtèrent de rejoindre le jardin secret, où Latias jouait innocemment avec une humaine, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant les deux nouveaux.

\- Latios ! Tu nous a amené des invités surprise ! Fallait pas !

Le petit pokémon chantonna joyeusement alors que Dialga buvait un bon coup, et Giratina soufflait lentement. La journée avait été chargée. Latias partit, alors que l'humaine disait :

\- C'est le moment, vite !

D'un bond, Giratina se cacha comme il le put, alors que Dialga suspendait le temps et permettait à Latios et la fille de disposer les présents divers d'une façon parfaite autour de la table. Quand le temps reprit son cours, la fille marmonna un 'chut !' et attendit, de même que les pokémons, excités à l'idée de faire plaisir à Latias.

\- Attention, murmura-t-elle. Trois... Quatre !

Tout le monde (enfin tout le monde, surtout elle et Latios), firent la mélodie de 'Joyeux anniversaire' alors que Latias arrivait avec un vieil homme.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, grand-père !

Grand-père ?

Giratina fixa Dialga d'un air de totale incompréhension, que lui renvoya le pokémon bleu. Et les cadeaux ?!

Le concerné avait trouvé les cadeaux (la fille précisa que c'étaient les deux légendes qui les avaient amené), ainsi qu'un porte bijoux en verre de Murano, et un collier, une bague et des boucles d'oreilles. Il explosa d'un rire qui se voulait joyeux, avant de dire :

\- Hé bien, Giratina et Dialga... Je suis vraiment gâté ! Bien que je ne puisse jamais porter ces belles parures. Le verre va servir à les poser sur cette belle place, où ceux qui partagent le secret de Latias et Latios pourront les admirer. Merci infiniment.

Les deux en tombaient des nues. Ils avaient fait une paix forcée pour un putain de grand-père ?! Vraiment ?! Giratina allait se jeter sur Dialga, mais il se jeta plutôt sur les gâteaux à la place, que l'homme avait déballé. La fête dura quelques heures, pendant lesquelles les deux tâchèrent de faire bonne figure.

Puis quand tout fut finit, Giratina se décida à _finir_ Dialga d'une telle façon qu'il lui faudrait des décennies avant de revenir dans le Monde de Réalité. Ils se battirent sur la fontaine, pendant que les gens fuyaient dans tous les sens, jusqu'au moment où Dialga s'accrocha la réplique géante de l'orbe de Latias et Latios, et que le renégat ne chope sa queue pour le tirer en arrière.

Il y eut un 'Plop !' alors que Dialga tombait lourdement sur Giratina suite au choc, puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait le morceau en pierre dans les pattes. Il y eu un grondement sourd, puis...

Vous voyez la légende de l'Atlantide ? Tant mieux, vous me faites économiser du texte. Cela engendra une nouvelle catastrophe pokémon.

Enfin, le dernier mot revint à Arceus...

\- DIALGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !


End file.
